For You, For Me, It is Change
by Ariellel
Summary: When you raised a gun, I told myself that this couldn't be happening, that this wasn't you. No matter what I said, no matter how much I willed myself to move this wounded body of mine, my voice couldn't reach you.  I couldn't stop you. Nezumi's POV Poem.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _No. 6_ or any part of its characters, manga, anime, or novels. It belongs to its rightful owner Atsuko Asano, and I am by no means making any money off of her works. The lyrics from the anime are also not mine, so credit goes to those who took their time to translate them to English and to the creators of the songs. The song lyrics include those from Lama for "Spell," Aimer for "Rokutosei no Yoru," and Nezumi for "Buna no Mori de" and "Kaze no Requiem." This poem is just something I whipped up on a whim for others to read and nothing else so no need for anything troublesome to happen, hm?

**Pairing**: NezumixSion

**Author's Note:** Good day, everyone! It's nice to make your acquaintance. This poem came about after I had finished the anime, so it will be based on what I can remember from it. Be warned that there are spoilers here and there based on the anime, manga, and novel (at least over what has been translated so far), so if I ruined anything for you, I'm sorry in advance. Haha, you've probably had enough of me babbling, so go ahead and read what I wrote. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>For You, For Me, It is Change<strong>

I had continued to live without looking back.  
>Nothing could hold me down—hold me back.<br>In a place as desolate—as shadowless—as this,  
>Countless days and nights had passed with not a shred of light.<br>Whether the day would drown me with its screams of chaos  
>Or whether I would be drawn in by the night's decaying hands<br>I shall run forward, blade at the ready, along my path with no room for remorse.

There existed two worlds.  
>One which had a beautiful mask and one with the untold beauty of humanity,<br>Alike were they yet so contrasting of one another that they were polar opposites.  
>One was the so-called city adorned in light: No. 6, the Holy City.<br>The other was concealed within the shadows: the West Block.  
>As I awaited the inevitable fallout of the accursed city of corrupted purity,<br>A seat shall be pulled up as I sit back and watch for her foreboding adversity.

Fate's script flipped its pages as I watched with growing anxiety.  
>I saw a shadow cast over, prompting me to stop in my run.<br>I looked back at my past—my regrets, my life, you.  
>I didn't know you of all things would lead to my downfall,<br>Making myself fall from the pedestal from which I stood so high,  
>But what I hadn't known, what I hadn't predicted<br>Was how much my dull life had shifted.

I had a debt to repay you, with high interest no less,  
>For saving my life that one faithful day four years ago.<br>As I ran from those human hunters with staggering steps,  
>As the rain pelted my skin and the winds snapped like a whip,<br>I thought I was going to die in this storm, this hurricane of nature,  
>Die in this tainted world with one last agonizing draw of breath,<br>But there came a light of hope in the suffocating darkness of death.

From the howling of the sky, a single scream pierced through to awaken me.  
>A window had opened—what a sight to see— beckoning for me to enter.<br>What I had encountered upon entering was a character much like myself.  
>You surprised me with your kindness completely unlike that of my rudeness.<br>Kindness? For how long had it been since such a word slipped from my tongue?  
>Bizarre were you for a pampered elite even though we had a moment of strife.<br>You taught me that I could encounter the most unexpected things in life.

You had admitted that the world you lived in was indeed not perfect.  
>She wasn't flawless like you and many others had been taught to believe.<br>When you had been wrongly accused of murder by her,  
>The utopia which I had left but kept a close watch on,<br>I swooped back and saved you, took you away from her tight grasp.  
>You had been surprised by my return, but there was no time to chat.<br>You cast her away to be with me, the drowned rat.

Curious of things, even the littlest of things,  
>You asked questions and made new discoveries over what was common sense.<br>At least, over the "common sense" that was of the West Block,  
>The world which her sister had disregarded<br>And called her children garbage, trash, not "human."  
>Insects she had once said, thinking it was a perfect fit.<br>No, a nicer way she put it was "cattle," wasn't it?

Small, deceived child with a body not of your own,  
>You were trapped in a notion that everyone was the same though<br>In these fabrications of true lies and false truths of reality.  
>The elites in that utopia, the residents here,<br>You and I,  
>You said we were all "human," all the "same."<br>You really believed this was all some sort of game?

It exasperated me to no end with your endless banter and chatter  
>That you couldn't see the whole world for what it was, all its hidden dangers.<br>Why cry and fight for others other than yourself?  
>Though I grew used to you, for the first time, I felt something change.<br>Something which I never wished to acknowledge—wanted to keep locked away.  
>It was slowly coming undone with you leading me astray.<br>Slightly, ever so slightly, my outer mask chipped away.

That time when you had looked at me with terrified eyes,  
>That time when you had screamed at me with absolute horror,<br>You left me to end this pathetic tragedy with my own hands.  
>As I tried to rid you of the disease, the infection from the devil's angel,<br>I told you to keep screaming, to keep your eyes open, to not give up,  
>Show me the signs that you were alive, still breathing, still here.<br>I didn't want to lose you, the one I held dear.

The need to protect; that's what I had felt since then,  
>And for whom would I go through the pains to protect?<br>Ever since you came along and made yourself at home,  
>Was it for the greater good?<br>Or would it lead to my utter demise?  
>I didn't know, didn't want to realize what else you held in store.<br>Tell me the truth; am I that different than before?

I had become far too attached.  
>Attached?<br>What an absurd word to come from me! What nonsense—what rubbish!  
>It is because of you that I am this way, that I have become senseless.<br>I was selfish and foolish for being so, to give in to such a revolting thing.  
>I thought you didn't matter as much to me as I thought you did.<br>I should have long ago bid farewell to you, the natural kid.

I tried to distance myself from you, but it was for naught.  
>I always knew you would keep clinging to me like a lifeline.<br>Your presence somehow drew me in as much as mine did to you  
>As you lived with me and learned to defend yourself.<br>Perhaps I didn't want to be alone,  
>To be in the room we shared and realize how empty it would be,<br>How cold it would be without you there with me.

Deep down, I wanted you to smile and keep that stupid naivety of yours,  
>That pure innocence that came from being sheltered in her world.<br>I didn't want you change to what I had become—what I was.  
>To be stained with the sunset of blood.<br>To be consumed by the twilight of sin.  
>To kill with no emotion—no hesitation.<br>To be my shadow of imitation.

I was blind,  
>Blind and naive to believe such things.<br>All along, I was the one who didn't know anything  
>About you or of the consequences that I had brought upon myself,<br>Yet I went on and kept you here with me in this burdensome cage.  
>The day would come when everything would collapse and you would fly out.<br>In my mind, I knew without the outmost doubt.

Once upon a time, you had become hysteric, feathers a fluttering,  
>Looking for that girl, that "Bestie," you cherished.<br>And what had I gone and done?  
>I did the thing which I would never have carried out were it not for you:<br>I was going to help a complete stranger.  
>You dragged me down as much as I did to you at a risk.<br>Together chained in this waltz with never ending music, I could only tsk.

Remember when you had said there was a third way?  
>Between love or hate, friends or enemies,<br>Outside or inside the wall, black or white,  
>Light or dark; No. 6 or me; you made your decision.<br>"Don't destroy No. 6," you had said.  
>"What if you made it disappear?" you had asked as if it mattered.<br>I had burst out laughing at such youthful words that were scattered.

Was your idea the only way, truly and surely to end all this madness?  
>Stop drifting from me; don't leave me behind.<br>A kiss upon my lips, that's what you called a "goodnight kiss?"  
>You're just as terrible of a liar as I.<br>All alone, where are you wondering off to, your Majesty?  
>Don't continue this farewell with a last-minute lie, or there will be a fight.<br>A punishment is in order for the both of us, right?

Don't stay oblivious, arrogant, and blissful to all this.  
>Why do you always seek for me when I wish to not see you?<br>No matter, you mustn't be allowed to know the truth nor my true name.  
>Elegance and grace, I will take the stage as both a maiden and knight.<br>Why do I worry over you so much when you are not within my sight?  
>There's this voice in the air that I can't withstand, no need to cherish!<br>This irritating song, it must be put to its finish—it must perish!

The wind carried my soul.  
>Because of you, I will go against the script I had written and rewrite it.<br>My heart had been stolen by a human.  
>Thanks to you, I will reveal my mask of emotion to no one else but you.<br>I sheltered you with my embrace.  
>For you, I will rehearse and perform as your loyal knight and protect<br>From what lies in the abyss, all these props of destruction I'll perfect.

If you were to go into this rescue—this suicide mission,  
>I'll come with you to fight against life and death.<br>Even if a song can't save anyone,  
>I'll continue to sing for you of good and evil.<br>If you were to disappear from me with the angel of death,  
>I won't allow it for I am the one who will be your end; it is set in stone.<br>Only I will be the one to set this magnificent stage of disaster and me alone.

Young one,  
>Among the stardust, there you were, someone I knew I wouldn't forget.<br>As you gazed at the brightening morning, your smile was very clear and pure.  
>Soak your feet in the green water and run like the deer.<br>Oh, never-ending night, grant me this one wish  
>As we begin to chant the secret magic spell known only to the two of us.<br>I will lead you step by step in my spectacular performance with no fuss.

Follow my lead; follow your lead.  
>Pray for our good luck.<br>No, cast Lady Luck aside for I am the only luck you'll need.  
>Let the curtains fall, let us clasp hands in this theatre.<br>Our actions will decide our faith in this story.  
>Throw away the cursed dialogue; it is only one halve!<br>Rush me towards the edge of my seat with all you have!

Our next act is beginning so rise!  
>Lightly and swiftly, my feet carried me to our foes.<br>Let the spotlights shine!  
>Momentarily, I let myself become Death's reaper.<br>The floor became decorated with red's droplets.  
>I heard echoes of gunshots in this smoke.<br>We are on stage; there is no time to choke!

My role shall not conclude here!  
>One, two, I counted two that had hit me.<br>Am I not a knight but a maiden?  
>I stared down Death with gritted teeth, caressed in the sky's tears.<br>Destroy this silence of noise and answer me!  
>I am but without a shepherd, confused and lost: a lamb.<br>Tell me who I am!

Where were you?  
>Don't even dare to shoot me.<br>What was this bad feeling I had?  
>I had to move, move this useless body of mine.<br>Why can't I find you?  
>I had to find my voice.<br>Between being fired and acting, do I have any other choice?

There was a click; then a bang.  
>The reason for that was…<br>Pity, the enemy's body was still but alive.  
>My vision was wavering but all was clear.<br>Words of mercy were traded with you,  
>But why were you emitting such animosity—such hate?<br>Stop, you had to stop before it was too late!

To be my equal, that was what you truly wished for?  
>This was all my fault!<br>For you, I will survive for your sake.  
>Cut the lights; shut the curtains!<br>With these hands, they existed to hold yours.  
>Stop with all the applause; stop the cheer!<br>Only for you will I change because...

What were you to me?  
>You were neither my friend nor enemy.<br>What was I to you?  
>I was neither a secret nor the truth.<br>Silly nonsense questions; the answers were quite obvious.  
>Listen, I shall make my callin':<br>I have fallen.

I should have never looked back.  
>What are these falling from my face?<br>I shouldn't have stopped in my run for you.  
>For who else do I have to cry for when I have only cried for myself?<br>My mask had crumbled away; my path was no longer visible.  
>Didn't you, with me and everyone else, wish for eternal bliss?<br>I can't—I won't— allow you to do this!

So please,  
>Don't look with those cold eyes!<br>Please,  
>Don't kill for my sake!<br>I beg of you,  
>Don't shoot!<br>Please don't change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: What did you think of it? Feel free to leave a review, but you don't have to if you don't want to. If you have any questions, hopefully it'll be answered below, but if you were not provided with the answers you wanted, just ask away.

The poem, made up of 31 stanzas composed of 7 lines each, was based around how Nezumi had changed overtime while Sion was with him. From the time when Sion had rescued Nezumi, a convict at the time, in Episode 1: "Drowned Rat" to the time when Sion and Nezumi had already infiltrated the Correctional Facility in Episode 10: "What Lies in the Abyss" was what this poem was constructed around. I've included a few scenes of the duo together, such as the infamous "goodnight" kiss scene from Episode 7: "True Lies, False Truths," the dance they shared from Episode 5: "Angel of Death," and the whole parasite infection with Sion from Episode 3: "Life and Death." Of course, I only highlighted the things I remember since for the life of me I can't remember everything that happened in the anime, manga, or novels. Forgive me, I'm a very forgetful person, eheh.

Near the conclusion of the poem (which I might add became chaotic and rushed compared to the beginning), I ended it with the scene in Episode 10, in which Sion was about to finish off that one security guard who was about to shoot Nezumi. At that moment, Nezumi questioned he and Sion's relationship and pleaded Sion not to change even though he himself had changed by then.

If you haven't noticed, I modified some English lyrics from "Kaze no Requiem" ("Elyurias's Song") and put them into the poem. "Soul carried away by the wind," was changed to "The wind carried my soul," "Heart stolen away by a human," was changed to "My heart had been stolen by a human," and "Shelter all within your embrace," was changed to "I sheltered you with my embrace." I've also included lyrics from the opening song "Spell," the ending song "Rokutosei no Yoru," and the song Nezumi sang in Episode 9: "Stage of Disaster" that's entitled "Buna no Mori de." The only changes I made to these lyrics were that I made them past tense, so there shouldn't really be a major difference.

I know I never mentioned Inukashi/Dogkeeper, Rikiga, and some other characters due to my focus on the relationship between Nezumi and Sion, so I'm sorry if it bothered you in any way (I did sort of mention Safu though she went by the name of "Bestie" in this poem since that's what Nezumi had once referred to her in Volume 3 Chapter 5: "In Falsity's Company.)" I loved all the characters—yes, even Safu—but my favorites were always Nezumi and Sion, so this poem goes out to them.

Special thanks to Wikipedia for jogging my memory with its episode summaries. I've also incorporated each episode's title in the poem just for fun (Episode 8's "The reason for that is..." was changed to "The reason for that was..."). Anyway, I suppose that's all I can explain about this poem, but if you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Just correct me if I'm wrong on anything. I don't bite! Let me know if you don't understand any part of the poem so that I can hopefully edit it later or explain it properly.

Haha, truthfully, I haven't written a poem in a long while (a few years maybe?) so I'm not exactly sure if this free-verse poem turned out too well. I kind of just let things flow on their own accord. Half the time I don't even know what I was typing up, so some parts might sound awkward or weird. I feel like my portrayal of Nezumi in itself wasn't spot on either… Oh well, I tried. That's what matters, right?

**Extra Note**: For those of you who are waiting for my next update on Let the Flames Die (_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ fanfic), sorry about not putting up the next chapter. I've been busy lately (even over winter break I have many projects to do—some of which are school-related and some personal), and like I've stated on my profile page, I'm a procrastinator. My deepest apologies, but don't worry, I haven't given up on it or anything! I'm still working over the chapter in my spare time, but I don't have an exact date on when it'll be released. It'll come out sometime next month (if the SOL tests and school projects haven't killed me by then), but I can't make any promises. Once again, my apologies for the wait!

Oh, and have a happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
